


Platonic (Or Maybe Not)

by carinascott



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fill for <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/"> avengerkink</a> <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16524.html?thread=37705356#t37705356">prompt</a>:</p>
<p>I'd like to see something where either Bucky or Steve (or both) develop a habit of kissing each other's scrapes and scratches better as children (maybe Bucky gets a black eye defending Steve from some bully and Steve kisses it better, something like that idk). The habit continues on into adulthood, where they're kissing each other goodnight, goodbye, giving each other joking declarations of love while kissing the other's hand, etc. </p>
<p>And then their kisses begin turning not-so-platonic. Like maybe one kiss just feels different--but why? Or one kiss just gets unexpectedly heated. \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Platonic (Or Maybe Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [ avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/) [prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16524.html?thread=37705356#t37705356):
> 
> I'd like to see something where either Bucky or Steve (or both) develop a habit of kissing each other's scrapes and scratches better as children (maybe Bucky gets a black eye defending Steve from some bully and Steve kisses it better, something like that idk). The habit continues on into adulthood, where they're kissing each other goodnight, goodbye, giving each other joking declarations of love while kissing the other's hand, etc. 
> 
> And then their kisses begin turning not-so-platonic. Like maybe one kiss just feels different--but why? Or one kiss just gets unexpectedly heated. \o/

It began innocently enough. It was something of a holdover from his mother, something she did whenever Steve was hurt, and Steve had simply acted on impulse.

After all, Bucky had gotten the black eye while defending Steve from the bully of the week. The least he could do was kiss it better, right?

Bucky had chuckled when he did it, playfully ruffled his hair, but he hadn't commented on it. Hadn't made Steve feel embarrassed for his impulsive actions, the way most other boys probably would have.

But, then again, Bucky wasn't like any other boys.

He was Steve's best friend.

After that first time, it became something of a habit. Steve would kiss the cut on Bucky's knuckle before diligently cleaning it and wrapping it to keep it that way. He'd press dry, chapped lips to the slice on Bucky's cheek, a surreptitious thanks that Bucky would never allow him to voice. It just became something they did, another connection that they shared.

Those soft, reverent kisses of thanks slowly morphed over the years, growing to include kisses goodbye, soft pecks in greeting, sleepy, ineptly placed kisses as they headed off to bed, separately or together. 

For years the kisses were just that. Kisses, an odd quirk of their friendship for sure, but nothing more. They never looked any deeper than the surface, they accepted the small loving gestures for what they were. They were as platonic as a kiss between siblings, because for all intents and purposes, over the years, that's what they'd become to each other.

Until the day the kisses changed. Steve got his first rejection from the military, and as was the norm whenever he was feeling down, Bucky was on hand to cheer him up. Bucky's kiss had been chaste, as innocent as the rest, pressed to his cheek as a show of comfort. Steve had been grateful for the kindness, though his heart still ached as his dreams had been dashed so soundly. But then something changed. As he moved away from Bucky, the way he always did after any of their habitual kisses, Bucky shifted closer. He caressed Steve's cheek, turned his head just so, and took Steve's lips in a kiss that was definitely not platonic.

Steve had been shocked, but pleasantly so. He'd kissed back hesitantly at first, but he'd kissed back all the same. And slowly, the heat built, and Steve lost himself in the kiss.

As they pulled back from their embrace several minutes later, both flushed and panting more than a bit, Bucky had given Steve a brilliant smile, "The Steve Rogers I know isn't a quitter."

Steve had smiled back, given Bucky a peck on the lips, feeling a bit daring in light of their recent activities, and laced their fingers together. They'd sat there like that for hours, hand in hand, just talking as they always had. And Steve had vowed then and there that he wouldn't give up. The military hadn't heard the last of him.

After all, who else would be there to kiss it better if Bucky got hurt?

**END**


End file.
